The Wolfy Switch! (Transcript)
A transcript of The Wolfy Switch!. Transcript Greg (Narrating): The Wolfy Switch! (At night in Disney Junior Town, the Wolfy Kids are seen digging through a dumpster. Howler is eating a chicken leg while Rip throws a tin can onto the ground.) Rip: This is the life, isn't it, guys? Howler and Kevin (together): Yeah. Rip: '''Nothing can ruin it. (suddenly, the PJ Masks arrive) Except maybe the Pajama Kids. '''Catboy: Wolfies, look at this mess. Gekko: '''Yeah. You need to clean it up right now. (The Wolfies stare at Catboy for a second, then burst out laughing.) '''Catboy: Don't make me have to use my family magic, because I will! Howler and Rip (continue laughing): We're so scared! Catboy: Okay, you asked for it! (activates his family magic and is about to use it, when something goes wrong) Huh? (a large blast occurs, knocking everyone down. We get a POV shot as he sits up groggily) Ugh, what happened? My family magic has never gone wrong before. Guys, are you- (freezes when he looks over at Owlette, only to see Rip sitting where she was) Rip, what are you up to? Rip (with Owlette's voice): What? I'm not Rip. What are you up to, Howler? Catboy (confused): I'm not Howler either… Kevin (with Gekko's voice): Guys, you might want to look in front of you. (Catboy and Owlette look up, only to stare into their own eyes.) Catboy (gasps in Howler's body): Oh no! My family magic must have switched our bodies! Rip (in Owlette's body): Gee, you think so? Catboy: Oh, man, I gotta switch us back before anyone… Howler (in Catboy's body): Wait a second. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? Kevin (in Gekko's body): Only if you're thinking about hot dogs. Howler: No! I was thinking we could have some fun with this! You know, get into HQ, cause a lot of trouble and get the Pajama Kids blamed. Rip: You're right! Why didn't I think of that? Howler: Probably because I'm so much smarter. Owlette (in Rip's body): You wouldn't! Kevin: We would! Howler: It's over, Pajama Kids! Or should I say… Wolfy Kids! (the cat logo transitions to outside HQ, where the Wolfy Kids are trying to get in) PJ Robot! It's us! The PJ Masks! (Meanwhile, the real PJ Masks are watching from afar.) Catboy: No! (PJ Robot lets the Wolfies in, and the PJ Masks run over) PJ Robot, that's not us! (PJ Robot slams the door on Catboy. Howler then turns to him.) Howler: Man, those fur balls are always wolfing things up. (under his breath) Including now! (normal volume again) Woohoo! (starts running around HQ, when Catboy's Super Cat Speed activates) (From outside HQ...) Catboy (gasps): Cat's whiskers, it looks like the Wolfies have all our powers! Gekko: Oh man, oh man, oh man! Owlette: Guys, don't panic! All we have to do is- (Owlette looks into HQ and freezes when she sees what Rip is doing) Rip: How do you fly this thing? (tries to fly and crashes to the floor facedown) Owlette (flatly): We're doomed. (Meanwhile, in HQ, Kevin is climbing the wall, while Howler and Rip mess around with the controls) Howler (pushes Rip to the side): Move over, Rip! (pauses) I mean, Owlette! Rip: Hey! Exactly which one of us is pack leader? Howler: Well, since I got the kitty's body, and the kitty is the leader, that would be me. Rip: Why, I oughta! (pounces on Howler, who starts fighting back. Kevin falls off the ceiling and joins in the fight. Meanwhile, outside…) Catboy (weakly): Please don't hurt our bodies. Gekko: I hate to burst your bubble, Catboy, but I highly doubt the Wolfies are going to listen to you. (Catboy and Owlette look over to see that Gekko is facing away from them) Owlette: Uh, Gekko, we're over here. Gekko (turns around): Oh, sorry. I can't see a thing. How does Kevin manage this hair? (Meanwhile, in HQ, the Wolfies are still fighting, when the elevator comes down) Armadylan (steps out of the elevator): Hey, has anyone seen my… (the Wolfies stop fighting and look over) Yeah, I'll come back later. (steps back into the elevator and goes back up) (Meanwhile, outside…) Catboy (gasps): That's it! Gekko: What's it? Catboy: If we can convince Armadylan that it's really us, he could help us get our bodies back! Owlette: Catboy, that's a great idea! (pauses) Oh, wait. We need to reach him first, and that's not going to be easy. Catboy: Good point. We are locked out of HQ and powerless. But it's our only option! We need to get in any way we can! (looks up) And I think I found one! This way! (Catboy runs over to the back of HQ. Owlette and Gekko follow him) Gekko: Wait up, guys! (crashes into the side of HQ) Ah! I do not like this hair! (The Gekko logo transitions to behind HQ) Owlette: So, what was your plan, Catboy? Catboy: Well, I know for a fact that the symbols don't lock, so we need to get one open and climb in. Gekko: Sounds good, but how do we reach and open it? Catboy: I'm sure I saw some vines around here somewhere a while ago. What we need to do is tie enough together, throw them to the top of HQ, and climb up to the owl symbol. Owlette: That seems complicated. (sighs) We could probably get up there easily if we still had our powers. Catboy: I know, but we don't. Now, let's move! (Meanwhile, in HQ, the Wolfies have stopped fighting) Armadylan (comes down in the elevator): Hi, guys. I found that thing I was looking for. Howler: Huh? Oh, cool. Armadylan: Say, Catboy, can I ask you something? Howler: Depends on if you're going to ask if I'm not Catboy, because I definitely am. Armadylan: Uh, no, no I'm not. Howler: Then go ahead. Armadylan: Why were you all fighting like savages earlier? Usually only the Wolfies do that. Howler (nervously): Oh, uh, well, you know what they say, if you wanna defeat the enemy, you gotta become the enemy! Heh, heh. Armadylan: Okay… (looks at the PJ Picture Player and gasps) Rip: What is it? Armadylan: The Wolfies are climbing the building! Rip: What? I got it! (goes out of HQ through the back door and flies up to the top) Catboy (panting): Just… a little… higher! Rip (smirking): Going somewhere? Catboy (with a twitchy eye): You're kidding, right? Rip: Owl wind! (Owlette’s Owl Wing Wind activates, blowing the PJ Masks to the ground) Now stay out of our new Wolfy den! (flies back into HQ) Catboy: Okay, that failed. Oooh, my head hurts. Owlette: Did I mention that I do not want Rip messing around with my powers? Catboy: That kind of goes without saying. Now, we need to find another way in! (Meanwhile…) Armadylan: That was pretty awesome, Owlette. Rip: Why, thank you. And yes, It's me, your birdy friend Owlette. Armadylan (in his head): Why is everyone being so weird tonight? (Looks at the Picture Player again) Oh, you gotta be kidding! Howler: What now? Armadylan: Now the Wolfies are trying to dig their way in! Kevin: Leave it to me! Lizard Muscles! (Picks up a couch. A hole in the floor opens up, and Kevin slams the couch over it) Gekko (muffled): Okay, what's plan C? Armadylan: They have more plans? We'll have to stay alert! But, for now, anyone want a burger or something? Rip: No, no, I'm good! (Meanwhile, the PJ Masks are back outside) Owlette: Huh. I guess Rip is off burgers after the wolfsbane incident. But that's not important right now! We gotta get in! (A brief montage starts. Owlette tries to file the door open with Rip's claws, but Rip shoots Owl Feathers at her. Owlette takes off running. Next, Catboy tries to break it down with a log, but Howler snatches it with Super Cat Stripes. Finally, Gekko throws a large rock, but Kevin deflects it with Gekko Shields. All three PJ Masks are then shown worn out) Catboy: Okay, time for Plan Z. We're going to need to get in the old-fashioned way. Gekko: What's the old-fashioned way? Catboy: Well, what do the Wolfies do every time they need to get in somewhere? Owlette: You don't mean? Catboy: Yeah. (everyone stands up) Three, two, one, CHARGE! (The PJ Masks charge towards the door, breaking it down) Owlette: Wow. I really wish we had thought of that earlier. Catboy: Me too, but we're in! Now, where's Armadylan? Gekko (offscreen): I think I found him! Over here! Catboy (looks over): Gekko, that's the TV. Gekko (mumbles to himself): Stupid wolfy hair. Owlette (points to the side): There he is! Armadylan: Huh? (turns around and gasps) How did you get in? Catboy: Calm down, Armadylan! It's us! The PJ Masks! Armadylan: Uh, excuse me, I'm not stupid! Catboy: Well, we know you're not stupid. Armadylan: Good. Catboy: But it is actually us. You see, my family magic malfunctioned, and we all switched bodies. Armadylan: Prove it. Catboy: Okay, well, remember when Romeo tried to use your powers to improve his lab? Owlette: And how much time we spend reading Flossy Flash together? Gekko: C'mon, Big Guy! Armadylan: Whoa. You knew all that. So it is you! We gotta get your bodies back! Gekko: I couldn't agree more. This hair is starting to make my eyes hurt. (At that moment, the Wolfies walk in) Howler (gasps): Uh, Wolfy Alert! Sound the alarm! Armadylan: Quit playing dumb, Wolfies! The party's over! Howler: I don't know what you're talking about! 'Catboy: '''Wolfies, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. '''Rip: '''I think I'll take… the hard way! (flies out of HQ) '''Owlette: '''Get back here with my body! '''Howler: '''Wait up! Kitties and lizards can't fly, you know! (Howler and Kevin run after Rip) '''Catboy: '''After them! '''Armadylan: '''Are you crazy? How will we ever catch up? '''Catboy: '''If we work together, I'm sure we can catch them! (Cut to the PJ Masks tired out) We can't catch them. '''Gekko: '''Don't blame yourself. I was going the wrong way for half the chase. '''Owlette: '''So what do we do now? '''Catboy: '''Well, the Wolfies have taken our powers and messed up our HQ, not to mention everyone's going to hate us if they see us like this. I don't know how to say this, but I think we're beat this time. '''Armadylan: '''Wait! I got an idea! '''Catboy: '''What is it? '''Armadylan: '''I just realized that if the Wolfies have your powers, you might have theirs too! '''Catboy: '''Wait, are you saying we should use their powers against them? '''Armadylan: '''Yeah! All you have to do is howl at them until they give your bodies back! '''Catboy (turns to Owlette and Gekko): '''Do either of you know how to use the Sonic Howl? '''Owlette: '''No, but I'm pretty desperate. '''Catboy: '''Okay, let's do it. (The owl logo transitions to the Wolfy Kids hanging out in the park) '''Rip: '''This is almost as fun as being full wolfy! '''Howler: '''Best night ever! '''Kevin (sadly): '''I miss my fur. '''Rip: '''Aw, Kevin, get over it. We have all these powers! (Meanwhile, the PJ Masks are hiding in a bush) '''Catboy (whispers): '''Okay, if we're going to pull this off, we have to think wolfy. '''Owlette: '''I'll try. (takes a deep breath) Fur, fangs, dens, bones… '''Catboy: '''Shh! Here they come! (the Wolfies walk by the bush) Three, two, one! (The scene goes into slow motion as the PJ Masks howl. Sound waves appear, and the Wolfies are blown back, crashing into a row of garbage cans) '''Howler: '''What the? '''Catboy (emerges from the bush): '''And if you don't give our bodies back, there's going to be more where that came from! '''Howler: '''Uhhh… (Catboy takes a deep breath) Okay! Take them! I just gotta figure out how to use this magic stuff… maybe if I… (activates Catboy's family magic, when there's another blast. Catboy sits up) '''Catboy: '''Not that again… wait. (looks at himself) My body! '''Owlette: '''I've got mine back too! '''Gekko: '''Hey! Check me out! I can see again! '''Rip: '''You know what? I think I like having fur more than feathers. '''Howler: '''Yeah. Being a wolf is way better than being a cat. Let's go do some wolfy stuff. (The Wolfies leave) '''Gekko: '''Hey, are you guys in pain? Because I'm in pain. '''Owlette: '''Now that you mention it, my face kind of hurts. '''Catboy: '''Me too, but it’ll go away. And I can tell you, I never want to turn wolfy again. '''Owlette and Gekko (both at once): '''Agreed. '''Catboy: '''PJ Masks, let's all not tease! '''All three PJ Masks: ''Cause in the night, we saved our bodies! (The End) Category:Transcripts narrated by Greg/Gekko Category:Transcripts